No te lo mereces
by Adachi-Maylu
Summary: Sakura y Naruto se encuentran con Sasuke. ¿Como vivirá la pelirrosa el reencuentro? ONESHOT Reviews


**Otro one shot SasuSaku!3 Como odio esta pareja xD Peero es para mi la más fácil de escribir o.o no se porqué, no pregunten xD Espero que os gusteeee (Inner: Gracias por leer a la enferma mental. Disfruten del fic…)**

**No te lo mereces…**

-¡Sakura Chan! ¡Lo hemos conseguido!

La joven pelirrosa no atendía a su rubio compañero. Tan sólo miraba fijamente a aquel ninja. Era alto, como cabría esperar, su cabello oscuro era más largo que antaño. Sus ojos cambiaron del rojo al gris oscuro. Una cicatriz cruzaba su rostro por encima de la nariz. Su piel, tan pálida como siempre, estaba surcada de ellas. Duras batallas…demasiadas batallas para un joven de tan sólo 16 años de edad.

Pero no sólo él había sufrido. En el físico de la joven kunoichi se había notado la ausencia de Sasuke. Se propuso volverse fuerte, y lo consiguió. Su piel era inquebrantable. Había desarrollado una técnica permanente de defensa absoluta. Su cabello, caía largo de nuevo sobre su espalda, con el flequillo de la frente recogido por el protector que la acreditaba como ninja de la villa de la Hoja. Su cuerpo, antes pequeño y sin llamar la atención, era ahora el más deseado de la villa. Parecía tan inocente…pero ella no lo era. Sakura sabía lo que significaba el dolor. El dolor de perder algo importante.

Dio una bofetada a un desconcertado Sasuke ante la extrañada mirada de Naruto.

-¡Sakura Chan! ¿Qué ha…?

- No te lo mereces, Uchiha. No te mereces que hayamos pasado cuatro años de nuestra vida buscándote y no encontrándote. Si no fuera porque Tsunade Sama me quitaría esto te mataría.– señaló su bandana- Aunque claro a ti esto no te importa. Abandonaste a la aldea. ¿Y porqué? Para conseguir "poder" y cumplir tu venganza. Dime, ¿ha valido la pena?

Sakura se giró y caminó lentamente hacia la aldea. Sasuke la miraba desconcertado.

-Oye, Sasuke teme. Como después de esto esté enfadada conmigo te enterarás. Sakura Chan ya no es la niña a la que abandonaste. Su infancia murió el día que te fuiste.

Naruto siguió a su compañera de equipo.

Sasuke meditó las palabras de sus ex compañeros de equipo. Era cierto. Había hecho un daño que era casi imposible de reparar. Había roto corazones, hecho morir a gente, creado falsas esperanzas.

-¡Sakura Chan! ¿Porqué…?

-¿Dije todo eso a Sasuke? Tú también lo piensas, Naruto.

La joven pelirrosa tomó el poco ramen que le quedaba y se despidió de Naruto. El rubio seguiría en el Ichiraku al menos una hora más.

Sakura suspiró. La vida de su compañero parecía demasiado fácil.

Sus pasos la guiaron hacia el columpio de la academia. Se preguntó cuantas veces alguien habría acudido allí, pensando que columpiándose sus problemas acabarían. Se sentó en el desgastado columpio. Generaciones de ninjas habían pasado por aquella escuela. Incluso ella había aprendido muchas cosas allí. Había conocido a Naruto, a todos sus amigos. Y a Sasuke. Era la parte más dolorosa el acordarse del joven que tanto daño le había hecho.

Sin darse cuenta, finas lágrimas saladas corrieron por sus mejillas. Recordó cada momento, cada sensación que Sasuke le producía. Cada roce parecía despertar un auténtico huracán dentro de ella.

Y allí, tras ella, sintió aquella presencia que nublaba sus sentidos. Sintió la mano del joven, manchada de sangre de inocentes y no tan inocentes, acariciar su mejilla con una dulzura que no era propia de un asesino. Sintió que su corazón estallaba de nuevo y miles de pétalos de cerezo cayeron sobre ellos cuando, con su gran velocidad, Sasuke se puso frente a ella y acortó rápidamente la distancia que separaban sus labios, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera arrepentirse.

Sakura, al principio sorprendida por la actitud del joven, se dejó llevar hasta terminar en un apasionado beso con el Uchiha. Un anhelado beso para ella.

**Espero que os gusteee! Ojalá os guste si no mi inner me despide ¬¬ (Inner: Espero que les guste este one shot tan romántico que escribió mi aquí gran pupila Maylu. Espero que no os dieran náuseas al leerlo y que no penseis que a Maylu le falta un tornillo…le faltan todos)**

**One shot dedicado a todos mis friend ¬3¬ no os quejeis.**

**Atte:**

**Maylu Uchihaaaaaaa (Inner: e inner, jefa redactora)**


End file.
